glitchesfandomcom-20200213-history
Super Smash Bros. Melee
Super Smash Bros. Melee is a side-scrolling fighting game for the Nintendo GameCube. List of versions Different versions of this game exist. Some glitches only work on specific versions of the game. You can identify the version of a Super Smash Bros. Melee disc by reading a small code printed on the underside of the disc, near its center. ;DOL-GALE-0-00 :The first version of the game. All glitches work in this version. ;DOL-GALE-0-01 :The second version of the game. ;DOL-GALE-0-02 :The third version of the game. Several glitches may not work on this version. If a glitch is noted as being version-dependent, then it will likely not work in this version. A higher number at the end of the code indicates a later maintenance release, meaning that even fewer glitches will work on that copy of the game. List of glitches ;Black hole glitch :A physics glitch involving Peach's turnips. ;Box glitch :A collision detection glitch that can be performed on any stage with a main center platform. ;Disable Jump :A glitch that allows Mewtwo to launch an opponent using Disable. ;DK grab glitch :An AI-related glitch that allows Donkey Kong to stop a computer-controlled opponent from escaping a grab in a match with a 0.5 damage ratio. ;Freeze glitch :A glitch that allows someone playing as the Ice Climbers to freeze any other character during a match. ;Ice Climbers on fire :An item-related graphical glitch that makes the Ice Climbers appear to be on fire. ;Infinite Super Scope glitch :A sequence of steps that allows a Super Scope to be fired endlessly. ;Luigi Ladder :A glitch that allows two player-controlled Luigis to cooperate and bypass a level's upper blast line and level boundary. (Bypassing the latter results in the two Luigis "warping" beneath the map.) ;Name Entry glitch :A glitch that forces the game to start a match when invalid character/team selections have been made. The glitch allows players to play as Master Hand, play as a pitch-black character, play a zero-second match, and play alone. ;Shadow glitch :This glitch only works in version 1.0 of this game. :A bug that allows Mewtwo's Shadow Balls to be caught and held as items. ;Shrink glitch :A glitch that allows a player-controlled Yoshi to shrink limitlessly with the aid of someone playing as Kirby. ;Soul Breaker :A glitch that allows a player playing as Mewtwo to paralyze any other player. ;Super Wavedash :A variation on wavedashing that allows Samus to quickly travel a considerable distance. Outdated documentation An effort should be made to find documentation of these glitches on the wiki for this game or game series. If no such documentation exists, an effort should be made to work with the wiki and document these glitches. If, for any reason, these glitches cannot be documented on another wiki, then they should be . *Kirby's permanent frying pan *Mr. Game and Watch's semi-permanent turtle *Lose the damage counter *Make Ness sparkly *Fall through Icicle Mountain *False reflection *Warped camera *Incorrect announcer *Fall through Seel *Control Nana *Go through the Great Fox *A Peach with two crowns *Freeze your game *Jigglypuff immune to Bowser *Suicidal Mr. Game and Watch *Link's bombs on the ground *Multiple boomerangs *Giant and tiny items *Keep Shiek's needles charged *Go through Brinstar Depths *Get a score of 999999999 *Anti-physics Peach *Bowser's weird hands *Mario cheats the target test *Two people with the same character and costume *Ness going through the ground *Instant injury *Get rid of things from a level permanently *Daisy's hidden eye *Harmless turnip *Bomb fun 1 *Bomb fun 2 *Hanging onto nothingness *Fox or Falco disabled *Climbing turnips *Yoshi egg slide *Samus melting into herself *Glitched up sand bag Category:Video games Category:GameCube games